Just say it already!
by kiwi118
Summary: Someone has made a wish for Danny to say everything he thinks. What trouble could this possibly bring?Read and find out! DannyxSam
1. wishing mistake

Hey people of the world! This isn't the sequel to my other story. I'm stuck on trying to find a good plot for it.IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: I've re-done this story and in this chapter the only thing i know that's missing is the Mr. in front of Lancer's name and Parish's name because for some stupid reason it just wont put it even after countless times of trying. But, if you see anything wrong with this or think it still needs improvement dont hesitate to tell me. I do accept flames, critisicm, and....well you get the point so enjoy!^_^

**Disclaimer:I dont own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**DANNY'S POV**

"So after school we all still going to the Nasty Burger?"Said Tucker in a hopeful tone. He had nothing to do today so he was looking forward to it.

"Sure."Sam then turned to Danny. "What about you Danny?"

Danny was staring off in to the distance apparently in deep thought.

"Uh...Danny?"Sam said waving her hand in Danny's face. He didn't respond. "DANNY!"Sam yelled.

"Huh…what?"Danny finally snapped back to looking a bit out of it.

"Are we still on for the nasty burger?"Tucker asked.

"Um…I uh….er…..i have to- I can't go." Danny said looking a bit nervous. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam and Tucker but, it was tossed into the back of their minds for now.

"Uh, ok. We have to go, we're gona be late….again."They all took off hoping to get to class before the bell rang.

BRIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!

Well, they were only hoping.

Lancer's class....

"Sorry we're late ."They all said in unison while stumbling into the class.

This caused half the class to snicker as they went to their seats.

"I would give the three you detention for being late…again, but I have exciting news as I was just saying, a very important guest is coming in three days and she works for the school board of education an-"Lancer was cut off by a groan from the class. "Honestly, all of you take some pride in your education. Anyway, She'll be hosting a 'Honest money' competition. You-"This time he was cut off by Paulina.

"So we get money for being honest, even though I don't need it of course but I-" He cut her off this time.

"Lord of the Moles people!Will you people stop interrupting me! Now listen, if you tell the truth you get money. The longer you last in the contest the more money you get for college. Then it will all be put into a savings bond." He explained quite fond of it all. Everyone's faces immediately fell.

"That sucks, why couldn't it be real money?" Danny asked not even really thinking he could win anyway already having to tell lies in order to keep secrets. But in the end, it's all for a good cause.

"Technically it is real money, You just cant use it untill a certain period of time." Tucker stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, why couldn't they give us money that we can use as soon as we get it?"

"Don't ask me, ask the person who's giving us the prizes."

"You guys think it's a good idea if we do it?" Sam asked thinking '_what could possibly happen?'_

"I don't know, we don't exactly always tell the truth." Danny said already thinking this might not be a good idea.

"Come on dude, you really think some random lady is gona ask us 'what's the real identity of Danny Phantom?' or something along the lines of that. Most people think Danny phantom is full ghost anyway." Tucker said messing with his PDA.

"There's no such thing as being to careful.....wait, yes there was and Danny was giving a perfect example." Sam said which caused her to smirk a little at the corny line.

Danny still looked like he didn't want to do it.

"It's possible you could end up winning."Tucker trying to persuade him.

I considered this but its not like the prize was great. I mean come on, do you really think teens would want a savings bond?This whole thing seems a little suspicious. But then again what evidence did I have to prove this. I'm probably being paranoid. _What could possibly happen?_

"I'll do it if you guys do it." Danny said.

"OK." Sam and Tucker said in unison. Then they all walked up to the sign up sheet and looked at the names that where already on there. There were only a few which were Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Star, and Valerie.

"We got a pretty good chance of winning according to my PDA since there's only five other people."

"Tuck you can't always rely on that thing for everything."Danny said.

"Exactly, I bet it dosen't even tell you that only ONE person will win." Sam said signing the paper followed by Danny and Tucker quickly.

"First of all, this is not a thing or an it. It is a SHE and it actually does say that right here as a side note."Tucker said in a proud tone pointing to the side note.

"Tushay, But didn't you just refer to 'she' as an 'it' in the sentence you used do describe 'it' as a 'she'." Sam pointed out with many air quotes.

"Ok, I'll give you that but you get my point."Tucker said a little flustered and annoyed.

"You still can't rely on it ALL the time."

"I can rely on it as long as I want. I'll never abandon my baby."

"Fine, you win."

"So is it a she or a baby....or even a baby girl because sometimes you treat it like your baby and sometimes you treat it like a girl friend." Sam said about to start a soon to be confusing argument.

"First, i will say once again that she is not an it.I-"

"Come on guys don't start this because you know how it will end." I said getting both of them to stop for the time being just as the bell rang.

BRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!

"Uh...I have to go, I...um....think i heard Jazz call me....to go to the library....and do that report.....on Hamlet. "I said with a nervous chuckle before running off without even saying goodbye. He ran out the building and into a alley way, Yelling the infamous 'Goin' Ghost', Transforming himself into Danny phantom and taking off.

"But wasn't that due last week? Since when did he go to the library...with jazz....to do homework?"Sam more so said to herself still in the same spot as when Danny left.

"He was rambling which he's done alot these past few weeks." Tucker said hearing Sam's comment.

"So he's probably up to something but what?"

Tucker just shrugged as they headed the oppisite way towards Sam's house for....no specific reason actually.

With Danny…..

He flew into Downtown Amity and turned into another alley to transform back into Danny Fenton. He then Ran into the gallery. "Sorry I'm late , I got caught up at school."

Parish said who looked rather annoyed. "Fine, none the less we have to get to work immediately. I have a very important customer coming. She's a regular and I want the finest stuff out."

"Yes sir."I said getting right to work.

I should be more careful around Sam and Tucker. They're probably really suspicious by now. But, i only have a few more weeks and then I can stop. But, this job is pretty nice and a good pay. All I have to do is make sure everything is in order. I may even get done earlier if I can sell a few more of my paintings. I cant believe I even sold some already. Although my skills have gotten better ever since I learned a few techniques from . This is for a good cause anyway, just a few more pay checks and we can go on that cruise for the weekend.

At Sam's house…..

"Ok do you think he's doing something illegal then?" Tucker asked Sam.

"No,he wouldn't do that." Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if he's being controlled?"

"Well, he's not. First, his eyes are still that beautiful baby blue color. Second, he's strong enough to fight that off ever since control freak."On a side note Sam thought that might be possible if control freak got stronger. Then again, the GIW still have him.

"Hmm…Beautiful baby blue eyes Sam?"Tucker sent Sam a knowing glance.

"Shut up tuck, can we back to the problem?" Sam said while blushing.

"Fine,fine but sooner or later its gona happen. You cant change destiny."Then as a side not Tucker added another though."Only clockwork can do that."

"Whatever, back to the matter at hand now." Sam said with that blush still apparent on her face.

"Fine. You know if you really think about it, he's been stuttering a lot lately so it's probably important but he dosen't seem to have any major guilt trips so it can't be bad."Tucker stated.

"Looks can be deceiving tuck."Sam said with more than one meaning to it.

"This is Danny we're talking about here. Remember when he was rambling earlier today about his 'homework'?" Tucker asked.

"Yep, I think he said he was doing it on Hamlet."

"Well, you were right, that was due last week and he turned it in on time actually. I know because I helped him with it. Besides he would never step foot into the library...with Jazz, he knows what would happen." As a side note Tucker added " That's why we have computers now."

" All of that is very true. But sometimes I wish he would just say what he was thinking. It would make things a lot easier to figure out."Sam said wiped out.

"I agree. Then he might not be as stressed sometimes. He'll have gray hairs before you guys get married."Tucker said getting ready to run just in case Sam tried to jump him. Good thing he was prepared.

After Sam realized what Tucker just said, she was just about ready to pounce on him when his alarm went off on his PDA. "Would you look at the time I should go before curfew hits! See ya!" Sam tried to grab him but he took of to fast and ended up falling down where he previously sat.

"I'll get him later." She said walking to her room to finish her homework and various other things.

Off in the distance, inside the vent was Desiree, who of course, heard the the wish. "So you have wished it, so sha'll it be!"But her voice was like a screaming whisper so no one could hear her and with that said and done she disappeared.

With Danny…..Hours later

"See you tomorrow Danny."

"See ya."

Danny left and it was exactly 9:00p.m.

"Good, only a hour left 'till curfew." He went into the alley, shouted his catch phrase, went ghost and headed home which is about 15 minutes if he flew. But, just as he started heading home pink smoke engulfed him. After about a minute it was gone leaving a confused Danny in mid-air. "That was weird."He thought about it untill he ran into skullker due to lack of attention.

"Ah, if it isn't the whelp. I shall-"

"I know, I know, have my pelt adorn your wall, yada,yada, yada. Let's just get this over with so I can get home on time today." Danny said already shooting ecto-blasts at a steady paste. But, only a few actually hit skullker who was doing a good job at avoiding _most_ of the shots.

Skullker counter acted with his own blasts from his plasma ray gun. Danny dodged them all. He had gotten pretty good with the fighting by now. He shot an ice beam at skullker which was a direct hit. Then he pulled out the thermos and sucked him in. He also had gotten better at ending a fight quicker instead of giving them time to regain their composure and continue.

It was now only 9:06.

"So I should be home around 9:20 and why did I just say that out loud and why am I still saying stuff outloud." Danny yelled a great big STOP in his head which he ended up yelling outloud. He smacked his self in the face, this might be a long flight home.

Fifteen torturing minutes later......

Danny made sure no one was around and transformed in front of his house and walked in with an annoyed look on his face.

"Danny? Your on…time?"Jazz stated surprised.

"When I got off of work I ran into Skullker and i ended it quicker than usuall. Man some ghosts can be annoying some times." I- wait, why did I just tell her I had a job?!

"YOU have a-"She was cut off by their dad bursting in pulling out a bazooka from no where.

"Did someone say ghost? Where is it? I'll rip it apart mol-"

"No ghost. Nothing here. See…except me."Danny said using his hands to show no one was here or know ghost per say.

"What do you mean 'except you?'" His dad asked very confused.

Jazz cut in before I could get a word out.

"Um....uh.... He was talking to me when he said that. Yah, he was talking to both of us at the same time." Jazz said looking like she was about to explode from nervousness.

"What about?"

Great! Now was the time he choose to add more questions?

This time it was my turn. Seeing as Jazz was to freaked out to say anything.

"Uh.....I didn't get picked for the play...at out school....on hamlet."I guess I didn't do much better and why do I keep talking about Hamlet?

"Well whe-" Jack suddenly stopped,turned and made a bee line for the kitchen. Soon it hit them. The smell coming from the kitchen was fudge.

After he was saf

"Well, I'm going to bed."Danny said heading up stairs in a rush to avoid questions.

" We are going to talk about this Danny, don't think i'll forget!" She half yelled to Danny rushing up the stairs.

"Oh and Goodnight. Sweet dreams…of Sam."She snickered and went back to reading.

Danny heard her though. "I would hope so."He slapped a hand over his mouth because he said that a little to loud and the fact that he only thought it made it weirder. Too bad Jazz heard.

"I wouldn't know this if you didn't sleep talk every night. You should work on that." Jazz said.

"How would you know I sleep talk?" Danny said thinking she snuck into my room or something and I sleep talks?He was already at the top of the stairs but he stopped due to this new information.

"Come on Danny, the walls aren't that thick and i'm rite across the hall. I know your thinking I snuck into your room or something but I didn't and for the record your not very quiet sleep talking _or_ snoring."

Danny looked shocked for a second he snores to? Oh well, if it bothers her then she could just get the Fenton ear plugs. Which he ended up saying outloud.

"Oh, thanks for the advice Danny, I _never_ thought about that." Jazz said with her words dripping with sarcasm.

Danny just rolled his now tired eyes and headed to his room to go to bed. "Whatever. I didn't even get to start my real homework. I'll just worry about the '_saying everything I thinks'_ problem in the morning." He mentally groaned. "I'm doing it again. Ok, this is annoying now." Finally making it to his bed he plopped half way onto it and fell asleep immediately while slowly slipping off the edge.


	2. school and the wish

**JAZZ POV**

"Danny get up your gona' be late for school!"Jazz shouted.

"Ugh! Fine! I was having such a good dream."Danny slugged his self out of bed halfway...wait, he was on the floor. But, he didn't have time to think about it thanks to Jazz.

"Oh let me guess, it was about Sam?"Jazz said knowingly even though he'd never admit it.

"Yes."Danny said, suddenly realizing what he just said he slapped a hand over his mouth out of instinct and blushed.

Jazz who was rather shocked by what he just said regained her composure. "You just…you just admitted it. I was right you do like…no wait you love her….but I was wrong. I thought you wouldn't admit it but you did. I was wrong. This cant b-"Jazz was being slid out the door already by Danny who already knew were this was going.

"Jazz I need to get ready for school."Danny said after I was out his room.

"But-"Danny had already closed the door. Jazz continued to go down stairs to the kitchen trying to figure out how she was wrong but also right?

"Jazzy pants why aren't you at school."Asked her dad.

"I'm waiting on Danny to take him to school."I said and added as a side note "No I'm not a ghost."

"We-"Suddenly they heard an explosion downstairs. "Gah! I left the toast in to long."

"Jack!"Maddie shouted. Jack went back downstairs to help with the mess and make more toast. Then Danny came into the kitchen ready to go.

"What was that?"

"Dad and his toast."

"Oh."They acted as if it were the most normal thing and to them it was.

"Come on. I'll drive you."

"But-" Danny thought about it and he didn't feel like flying actually. "Fine." Then they were off to school. But, he didn't think about the reason I was driving him.

"So Danny, what's this job you spoke about yesterday?" Jazz said while keeping her eyes on the road but ears wide open.

**DANNY'S POV**

I tensed up a little. There was no other way out of this unless....

"I could go ghost and fly out of here." I thought aloud.

"Don't even think about it....well you just did but you get my point. This can't be avoided." Jazz said with a stern look. She wasn't looking at me but I could tell she had that look on her face.

"You heard that?"

"Obviously. Now start talking."

"Ok. I work in Downtown Amity Art Gallery. I've been doing it for a few weeks now, it's a good pay, somewhat decent hours. But pretty soon I wont have to do it anymore, maybe sooner than i think if i can sell a few more of my paintings." That was more than I meant to say.

"Why did you get the job in the first place?You can paint? Are you good?How many paintings did you sale? Can-" She was Cut off by Danny.

"Ok! Jazz that's enough questions."

"Well, are you going to answer them?"

"Fine. But it's out of order. Yes, I can paint I learned while I was there. I guess im pretty decent at it. I've sold a few which is why I may be able to stop sooner if i can sell a few more paintings. I got the job because I planned on taking you guys to a weekend cruise next week. I didn't mean to say that. Aw man, shut up! UGH!"I slapped both of his hands on his face very annoyed with himself." Why do I keep saying everything I think?" Danny thought aloud.

"Danny are you- never mind. When did you start saying everything you think?" Jazz said switching to psychiatrist mode.

"Come on Jazz, don't turn this into one of your sessions now please."I said looking really distressed.

" Alright. But, I have one more question, when you said 'you guys' did you mean me to?" Jazz asked in a tone that was somewhat confused and astonished at the same time.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I haven't been-"

BRRRIIINNNNGGGG

"Oh no! That's the warning bell im gona be late! When did we get to the school anyway?" He said to himself more than her. They were already parked and everything.

As I jumped out of the pink car I heard Jazz call me.

"Danny I didn't get to tell you-"

"Sorry Jazz I have to go. We'll talk about it later. I can't afford to get detention this week!" I yelled as I ran into the school.

Looking at his watch he turned the corner into a empty hallway.

"It's 8:40 I still have to get my books out the locker and make it to class in less than four minutes now....Great."

At school…..

"Hey tuck where's Danny?"Sam asked. As if on cue Danny came to a skidding stop next to them breathing unevenly.

"Hey guys." I tried putting in my locker combo and after a few tired tries I finally opened it, retrieving the things I need and putting away the things I don't need.

"Hey" They both said in unison while looking at me like I had two heads.

"Uh...is there a rea-"

BRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

Great. The bell seemed to cut people off a lot today.

We ran all the way to Lancer's class only to find that he wasn't there. So, we took advantage and went to our seats next to each other not even being noticed by the rest of the gossiping class. As soon as they sat down Lancer walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to turn in the sign up sheet for the contest."Lancer stated setting his brief case on his desk.

"That's great you wasted some time in this boring class."Danny quickly slapped a hand over his mouth."Why did I just say that, I only thought it." It's a good thing he had his hand over his mouth which muffled his words or people would have heard him think talking to his self.

"Well you can make up that time in detention then."Lancer said rather annoyed. Now, open your books to page 304 and-"I was already tuning him out. "Of course I get detention."

"What was that about Danny?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I only thought it, I didn't mean to say it."Danny said and telling Tucker the same thing when he asked. After about 45 more minutes of lecturing torture. It was time for gym class…..great.

As they were walking to gym class Danny was thinking about what was going on but unknowingly saying it out loud.

"I wonder what's wrong. Why am I saying everything I think. Maybe it has something to do with that pink smoke but, what exactly was it."I said without meaning to.

"Dude, we can hear you thinking…literally."Said Tucker.

"Ok, now I know some things wrong. I've been saying everything I think ever since yesterday when that pink smoke surrounded me for a minute. I'm pretty sure that has something to do with this." I said as we continued to walk to their next prison ce- I mean class.

Sam was pretty much shocked senseless but only for a brief second. But, I saw it anyway.

"Sam?What's wrong?" I asked with one eyebrow higher than the other and mouth in a worried frown.

"What? Nothing's wrong here. Perfectly fine. I have no idea why you say everything you think. You have any ideas Tucker?" Sam said in a rush with a nervous chuckle, not making eye contact with me.

Tucker had a smirk on his face as an idea popped into his didn't have that much to do with solving the problem. "Well lets test it. You know, to make sure it's not a temperary thing or something."

Danny looked at Tucker knowing that face all to well. "Tuck,don't." But, of course he ignored it.

"Danny, what do you think about Sam's hair Today?"Tucker said in an innocent voice.

"I think-" Danny slapped a hand over his mouth. But, something made him stop breathing. He couldn't even breath out his nose and he wasn't even covering it. So he was basically forced to say the rest. "-it looks really beautiful. It looks so soft and smooth and it looks even better when the light hits it."Danny blushed insanely and so did Sam.

"Um….thanks."Sam said unable to control the wild grin on her face only for a minute then she got it under control.

Tucker laughed at them both. "This is perfect. So…Danny what do you-"

Before he could finish the sentenced I jumped at him causing us both to fall to the floor.

"Tucker please don't do this, I'll give you anything you want." I was looking as desperate as cookie monster when he really wants his cookies.

"_Anything?" Tucker asked now very interested_. Against my better instincts I nodded my head. I could see Tucker thinking this over hard. Then finally he came up with something.

" You have to do my homework for the rest of the year." Tucker said. I visually and mentally relaxed.

"Man Tuck, was that all you could come up with? I barley even do my own homework." Danny smacked his forehead. Why? Why did he have to say that.

"This is true and I don't feel like thinking of something else right now soooo....Danny what do you _think_ about Sam?" Tucker said as they both sat up.

I jumped up and did what any panicking person would do...run. I was out that hall way and into a luckily, empty one before they could here anything. Then I blabbed about my feelings for her for the next five minutes. I made a mental note to get Tuck back for this...more than once.

At gym class…..**TUCKER POV**

"See Sam, how do you explain that. He just ran off because he likes you, no scratch that, he loves you. He's been gone five minutes probably talking about you because he can't stop. It's the only explanation." Tucker said jogging along side Sam.

"Oooor…he dosen't like me and ran off so he wouldn't hurt my feelings."

"That's where your wrong. He dosen't know you like him so it wouldn't have mattered if he said he didn't like you like that to him. Which is why he ran away because he probably thinks YOU don't like him. Why'd you think he said that comment about your hair?"

"Tuck, if he liked me he would have at least showed a sign. But, he likes Valerie and used to be paulina. The hair thing....well, im pretty sure anybody would have said that." She knew that was a lie. You could tell by her voice she didn't believe it either.

Tucker just sighed. He knew they both felt the same way about each other. But, he swore to both of them he wouldn't tell. He wasn't telling Sam, he was suggesting but she denied it thinking Danny liked Valerie and 'used to be' Paulina. Really he was just trying to hide his feelings for Sam so he went for the _next_ cutest girls in school. Apparently he was doing a good job at hiding it. But in the end their both actually clueless.

After she didn't get a reply she started to run faster so she could get done with the rest of her laps.

Danny then finally walked in. "Sorry I'm late ."

"Just run Fenton, 10 laps."

Danny sighed. "I hate this class." He slapped a hand over his mouth. He had to stop doing that or he would have a permanent hand print over his mouth.

"20 laps NOW!" She shouted.

Danny zoomed off out of fear and to prevent getting more laps. He slowed down a bit and I jogged up to his side. Danny punched him in the arm but not to hard enough.

"Why'd you do that?" I whined rubbing his arm.

"Why'd you ask those questions if you knew what was going to happen?"

" I did Because your clueless and wouldn't make a move anytime soon."

"Tuck, she dosen't like me like I like her. I don't want to risk our friendship on something that could ruin it that might not even happen."Tucker just sighed….again. Then Danny jogged off to finish his laps. Dajavu.

Tucker 10 laps later....

Tucker realized just how tired he was and when he finished his last lap, he fell out trying to catch his breath and he couldn't feel his legs.

"So…tired." Tucker said still trying to catch his breath.

"Your so out of shape." Sam said.

"You run track, Danny fights ghost, I play video games. See the difference?"

"We both fight ghost with him so you should at least be in a little shape. See, all that meat has to much fat and not to mention that's mostly all you eat. After your first lap you were already tired. Look at Danny, he's on his 19th lap and didn't even break a sweat yet."

"How would you know?"Tucker asked with a smirk standing up after finally catching his breath.

Sam blushed knowing exactly what Tucker meant and was kinda saved when Danny came up. "Sorry I ran off before, I had to uh…handle something?" It sounded more like a question than a answer. It looked like it took him a lot of concentration to tell that lie.

"What were you doing?" I asked knowing full well he couldn't tell another lie.

"I-"Danny refrained from slapping his hand on his mouth an did it gently this time. He hopped for a distraction, he couldn't hold his breath in much longer. Just then….

BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

"Yes! Study hall, come on you guys, I gota' show you something." I said running off into the distance forgetting about messing with Danny followed by Sam. Then Danny let it out.

"was spilling my guts out about Sam for five minutes." Glad he could breath again Danny ran to catch up with them.

After school….

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go." Then Danny ran to the alley not even offering a terrible lie for an excuse. "Goin' ghost!" After he changed he was of to work." Looks like I'll be '_missing_' detention."

"Looks like it's just us again."

"Guess so. Minus well have some fun. Hey tuck, if you can beat me to my house I'll give you the new PDA 3000 XL. Now with HD."Sam said as she pulled it out her back pack and waving it in Tuckers face.

Tucker looked aw struck. "That won't be out for another year! How did you- well I know how you got it but you had it all day?"

"Yep. I don't know why though but I'm glad I had it now." With that said Sam took off with me right on her tail but I don't think I'll be able to keep it up very long.

With Danny….**DANNY'S POV**

"Danny, your on time?"

"I know, shocker." I was surprised to. "I'll probably pay for skipping detention though." He thought to himself. "I hope Parish didn't hear that."

With that said, he got to work.

Few hours later….

Danny got done at around 5 and decided to finish up his latest painting which was a mystery girl. But you could tell she had half a ponytail, half a tank top on with an oval in the middle, combat boots, a skirt, and leggings.(I think you know who it is) The picture was black and white. About 2 hours passed and he was finally done. He had painted black hearts around her. It was almost impossible to make out her facial features though which was how it was supposed to be.

He was about to hang it up when someone came in.

"Excuse me but is this for sell?"

Danny's eyes widened, that sounded like…..


	3. That's why you ditched us

"Excuse me young man, is this for sell?" Said the familiar sounding voice.

Danny's eyes widened, that sounded like Sam's mom.

He made sure to cover his face behind the painting. He knew if she saw him then she could spread the word quickly eventually getting to Sam and/or Tucker. '_If she sees me, everything will be ruined. I got to find a way out of here...or at least get her out of , I like the second one better.'_

"Oh, um…. No Mrs. Ma- I mean ma'am, I-" Danny was cut off.

"I'll pay $1,000 for it."She said.

She couldn't see it but behind the painting Danny was in a trance at the amount she just offered. After finally regaining his composure and after a little thinking he figured he could always make another painting like that. Right?

"Um…o-ok." When she took the painting, Danny tried his best to hide his face.

"Thank you, here's your money…..you look familiar, do I know you?"

"Uh…no. No you don't know me."Danny said trying to keep himself from rambling.

"Hm….oh well. My daughter will love this, she's goth and it oddly looks a lot like her." She said with a cherry smile, suddenly turning into a little frown. " Although I wish she liked girly stuff more." She said walking out.

Danny walked up to his boss. "Thanks for everything, but I don't need the job anymore."

"Alright then but, you do a good job so the job is open anytime ok?"He said somewhat hopeful.

"Ok, thanks again Parish." Danny said running out.

With Sam and Tucker…….

"Ok, I had enough, I'm calling him and tellin' him to come." Sam whipped out her phone and suddenly it started ringing.

"Danny's calling." Sam just stared at the phone for no specific reason.

"Well don't just sit there, answer it!" Tucker half shouted.

"Ok!Ok!" She flipped it open. "Hey Danny."

"Hey Sam. You at home?"

"Yeah. Oh, Tuck's here to."

"Perfect. Can I come over right now? I gota' tell you guys something."

"Sure."

"Great! I'll be over in like 10 minutes. Love you, bye!" Danny hung up the phone before he could process his mistake. "Oh no. what did I just do." Danny hurried into a alley and took off towards Sam's house only hoping she didn't hear him right.

She was wide eyed staring at the phone. He must of meant like friendly love or maybe he didn't say that at all….right, right one of those. It has to be-. She was cut off from her thinking by Someone shaking her to death, she finally came back to reality.

"SAM! Can you hear me!?" Tucker said waving his hand in front of her face.

Sam shook her head a little to get her thoughts back on track. "Uh…Yeah Tuck."

"Geez, I've been trying to get you back from cloud 9 for 10 minutes. What did Danny say?"

She tried not to go back into cloud 9. "He-" Just then Danny came in, with a blush on his face.

"Hehe, hey guys."

"Hey." They said in unison. Each of them could feel the tension building up until Tucker broke it.

"I'm guessing your going to tell us something, because Sam here was on cloud 9 for 10 minutes non-explaining."

"Shut it Tuck." Sam said blushing a little.

"Well, you guessed right. But, first I gota say sorry for ditching you guys so much. But I think it'll be worth it. I had a job in downtown amity at the art gallery and-"

"Oh did you learn how to draw or paint? Why'd you get a job?" Tucker asked cutting him off.

"I was getting to that and yes I did learn how to draw and because um… this one lady liked one I did she bought it for _alot_ of money and that's the reason I got done so early and I'm rambling so I'm going to get straight to the point. I got enough money to take us and Jazz to the cruise this weekend as a reward for all you guys and what you go through with me. So ya'll want to go?"

"Of course! Thanks dude!" Tucker jumped up and gave Danny a hug not really caring if it was manly or not.

"This is great but you didn't have to give us anything." Sam said getting up and hugging Danny.

"I just felt like I owed you guys." He said hugging her back.

Then they heard a flash of light and then a 'aww!Look at the lovebirds.' By none other than Tucker with his handy dandy PDA. They quickly broke apart and blushed.

"We're not lovebirds!" Sam shouted. Something wasn't right? Danny didn't shout with her. Tucker and Sam looked over at Danny only to find his hand covering his mouth.'_Aw man, why now?! This is the worst time to try a lovebird joke. I can't open my mouth or I'll probably say something I'll regret. This is one pesky problem now.'_ The real problem was that Danny was turning purple.

"DANNY! BREATH!" They both shouted.

Danny looked around franticly and found the couch and planted his face in it and mumbled something out in it that kinda sounded like it had the words 'I wish' in the sentence but it was to low to hear for them. Then he got up with a blush on his face.

"We need to find out why I say everything I think fast."

"I wish this was as easy as ghost hunting. At least we know what's causing the problem with them. Got any ideas Sam?.....Sam?" They both looked over at Sam only to see a shocked expression on her face.

In Sam's head….

'When Tucker said wish and ghost', a sudden realization hit Sam, when she said 'I wish he would just say what he thinks' the other day, deserie must have been around since somehow she hear _every_ wish. DUH! Now it all seemed so obvious. Just as the Sam in Sam's head did a victory dance she fell over because of the head going back and forth almost like someone was shaking the real Sam's body…

Outside the head of Sam….

"SAM!SAM!"Danny shouted shaking her.

"Huh…what?" Sam said a little dizzy.

"You spaced out….again and you wouldn't snap out of it.....again." Tucker said.

"Oh…..OH! You guys I think I know what's wrong with Danny and how we can fix it…."


	4. another wish gone wrong

"I think I know how to fix Danny."Sam said.

"How?"They said in unison.

"It's actually really simple, since some how Deserie always hears a wish then we just say that we don't want you to say what you think anymore but it has to be perfect so she can't pull any tricks and I'm guessing that if we say it now she'll hear us. But-"She was cut off buy Danny.

"I wish I didn't say what I think anymore!" Danny shouted, obviously not thinking this through.

"So you have wished it and you know the rest." Pink smoke surrounded Danny for a minute and then disappeared.

"Did it work?" Tucker asked.

Danny tried to say something but nothing came out.

"I knew it. She twisted his wish around. You automatically have to think before you say something so since he has to think about saying something he can't say anything at all because of the way he said his wish." Sam looked worried but annoyed at the same time. This wouldn't have happen if he just would have listened some more and been patient.

Then Sam's mom came in the door with a (kinda) big rectangle in her hand. It looked like a painting. Then that way-to-cheery-sometimes-voice floated to their ears.

"Sammy-Kins! I have a surprise for you and I think you'll like it." She walked towards them.

"If it's pink I don't want it." Sam said making it sound like she said it daily.

"Sadly, it's not. It's the colors you seem to like." She handed Sam the painting.

Sam took it and looked at it completely oblivious to Danny looking like he was about to have a panic attack.(Tucker noticed)

Sam's eyes were bigger than something big. First, she couldn't believe her mom got her something with colors she liked. Second, she actually loved it.

"This is so cool!" Sam said which sounded a little out of her style. But she didn't care at the moment. Her mom smiled as Sam gave her a hug which is rare. After they broke apart, Tucker was putting two and two together and Danny looked like he calmed down a bit and looked happy.

'_She liked the painting!' _Danny thought.

"I knew you would like it."Sam's mom said.

"Where'd you get it?" Sam was still staring at the painting. She already knew where she was going to put it. On her wall above her TV.

"I got it at this art gallery in Downtown Amity."

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Tucker said instantly. Then noticed he said it way to loud and looked a little embarrassed. This made Sam's mom finally notice them.

"Oh, Hello Tucker and Daniel." She suddenly did a double take on Danny.

"Daniel, where you at the art gallery early today? You look like the boy I bought the painting from."She asked.

Danny looked nervous. He couldn't talk for one and he didn't want them to figure out he made it because they probably will figure out it's Sam if they haven't already. Although Tucker seemed to have put two and two together.

Not really knowing what to do Danny ran out the door so fast you could barley see him do it. Not really the best way to seem non-suspicious.

"Uh…..Danny heard his mom call him for dinner… she has really strong lungs." Tucker said starting to get nervous. "Oh, would you look at the time I should go."Then tucker ran out to throwing a quick wave good-bye over his shoulder. Then went to catch Danny.

With Sam…

"Well that was weird." said not noticing Sam already up the stairs headed to the room.

Sam still hung the painting up but instead of looking at it like she did before, she looked at it in a confused way._ Why Danny he run out like that. Tucker obviously knew why….I think it was about the painting. I think Danny made it….. no,no that's crazy he dosen't like me like that right?_

_**I think he does.**_

_Who are you?!_

_**I'm your common sense-clue-putter-together…er.**_

_I'm pretty sure that dosen't exist._

_**Well it does now! Now listen, he said he worked in the art gallery downtown and that he learned how to draw and paint an stuff and your mom said that's where she got the painting , two and two together and what do you get? He wouldn't of ran out for no reason.**_

_Well that does make sense and all but why would he run out for something like that?_

_**You are just as clueless as him. You'll have to figure that out for yourself. I can't help you with that. Just think about it but not to hard. Also, you should probably un-wish the wish Danny made.**_

_This is freaky, your in my head but you sound like a real person how's that possible._

_**Tell you what, I'll tell you when you get everything figured out. Starting with fixing Danny.**_

_Deal._

She didn't get a respond. The common sense-clue-putter-together…er was gone for now.

"I wish Danny never made that wish he made about 10 minutes ago."She barley heard somebody say those nine magic words. Which was a 99% chance it was deserie.

Sam suddenly realized how tired she was as fell asleep even though it was still pretty early. Maybe it was because of how the day went or just the atmosphere at the moment. Although She should have wished for the other spell to come off of Danny to but, hey, she's not perfect.

With Danny and Tucker…..

Danny hadn't said anything of course because he can't and Tucker was rambling away.

" So that's how I know you made that painting and I tested it on my PDA and-"Tucker was surprised when Danny cut him off.

"Ok! I get it. I made the painting! I ran out because that painting was the way I was expressing my feelings for her and when I sold it to her mom I didn't think about Sam living with her because of all the money she offered me. Yes, I love Sam!."Danny said not really meaning to say all that which probably meant he still said everything he thinks.

"I'm guessing you didn't mean to say that. I think Sam must have made a wish to un-wish what you wished earlier since your talking again. I wonder why she didn't un-wish the other one to."

"There has to be a good reason." Danny said.

"Let's ask my handy dandy PDA!"

Danny groaned as tucker typed in 'Why do you think Sam didn't un-wish the other wish?' The answer popped up and said 'Due to the fact she probably had a long and exhausting day, she fell asleep early or she simply didn't think about it.'

"Sam dosen't usually go to sleep early." Danny only meant to think that.

"How would you know?" Tucker asked already guessing what the answer was.

Danny knew it was no use in trying to hide it. "I check on her to make sure she's ok and sometimes she was awake."

"Now I've come to another conclusion. Your not only in love with her, your obsessed with her. It's your ghostly obsession. It has to be! You can't deny it. I have logical evidence and you can't deny what you think-" He was cut off.

"Your right and how you came to a conclusion that fast, I'll never know....don't tell Sam any of this."

"Of course I'm right. I wont tell because it would break the brothers code. But that dosen't mean you shouldn't tell her."

They had absent mindedly walked to Tuckers house.

"I'm not going to tell her for the millionth time. See ya Tomorrow Tuck."

Tucker groaned and sighed at the same time. "Well see about that. See ya tomorrow."


	5. Contest time!

It was only 7 in the morning when Sam woke up.

"I can't believe I passed out so early." She got out of bed with no problems which is a good considering she's not a morning person.

She did what she had to do and got ready for school. Grabbed a apple for breakfast and was out the door by 7:30, also able to avoid her parents. Now she was headed to the corner where she would meet Danny and Tucker.

_'With Danny'_…..

"Was up Danny?" Tucker said.

"Besides the fact that school is out for a week, today is cookie day at school, and-" Danny was cut off.

"And the fact Sam's your girlfriend?" Tucker stated.

"Yep." As if on cue Sam came up in a bikini suit and Danny gave her a kiss.

"Hey guys!" Sam said.

"Hey Sam." They said in unison.

"Hey there's Valerie. See ya guys!" He ran off to his girlfriend.

"Sam I have an important question to ask you."

"Well go ahead."

Danny got down on one knee and opened a tiny box with a dimond ring the same color as her eyes . "Will you marry me?"

Sam just stared aww struck at Danny untill she finally started to say something.

"Danny….you have to wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up!"

Danny slowly came back from dreamland and found Jazz shaking the crap out of him.

"Danny wake up!"

"Ok!Ok!I'm up already."

"It's about time. Man you were in deep sleep mode. You must've asked Sam to marry you again."

"I did." Danny was kind of used to saying everything he thinks now but that's a really bad thing sometimes.

"I knew it. Just hurry and get ready. It's 7:45 and you should hurry and get out."

"Why?"

"Mom and Dad are trying out a new invention called the Fenton doooo-merang. It's just like the boooo-merang only when it touches any ghost it blows them up but somehow it dosen't blow up itself. Anyway they said the first one they're telling it to find is 'Danny Phantom'."

"Just great! I'll be out within five minutes…but I'm flying myself."

"Fine. I wasn't going to drive you anyway. Just watch out."

As Jazz left he got ready for school and true to his words he was out the door within five minutes with Fenton toast in hand and taking a bite.

"Why do I keep eating this?" He said taking another bite.

At the corner…..

"Hey Sam where's Danny?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Ohhh I don't know I just thought he would be with you for……reasons." He said with a smug smirk on his face.

"What reasons?" Sam was looking more ticked off by the second.

Tucker just ran as fast as he could to school five blocks away with Sam close behind.

"Tucker!"

With Danny…

" I'm pretty sure Tucker and Sam are at school right now so I'll just fly there." He mentally groaned.

"I just want to stop saying what I think already."

This was going to be a long day. But on the plus side he has a good chance of winning the contest today. Not counting what Tucker's PDA said. Even though it's probably right.

"I guess we'll find out." He could see the school by now.

At school….

Danny came running turning the corner towards Sam and Tucker. Then he skidded to a stop Huffing and puffing.

"Hey…guys…cant…talk…gota….get to… class…. Before-"

"FENTURD! I gota D on my test and it spells YOUR FAULT!" Dash rounded the corner headed full speed for Danny.

"Come on that's from the other day." Danny started running to the only some-what-semi-safe zone….class.

Dash flew buy Sam and Tucker so fast that his PDA flew out his hands and broke as it hit the ground.

"AW! Come on, I had one, count it one more payment on that one!" Tucker shouted to no one as he fell to his knees looking oh so sadly at his PDA.

Sam grabbed his collar and dragged a whining Tucker to class.

"Don't worry Tuck. I don't need that new PDA I have if you get what I'm saying." She said with a smirk on her face.

Tucker immediately jumped up and looked happier than someone that's really happy.

"Oh I get what you saying."

" Oh, I doubt that."

With Danny….

"Almost… there." Danny said, But just as Danny reached the door Dash Tackled him and dragged him away from it as Danny dug his nails into the ground making that screeching noise.

"Ha! Got ya Fen-toast." The rest is left unsaid in fear of fearing to hear it.

BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG……….

Sam and Tucker were already in class but of course Danny and Dash weren't.

"Alright class I-" was cut off by someone swinging the door open.

Then Danny walked in looking perfectly in tact besides the fact that he looked like he was fuming mad. It looked like his eyes even flashed green for a second. He was talking too himself to, no doubt from the wish. He was saying some pretty…..um….bad things to state it bluntly. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen in a minute.

"Fenton! Go to your seat. I have three quarters and a half of a mind to give you detention. But your lucky today is the contest."

Danny just walked to his seat done saying those…things about dash. He still looked pissed though.

"Dude what happened, where's Dash?" Tucker whispered when Lancer wasn't paying attention.

"In the nurse's office." Danny said.

"Sweet dude, how bad did you give it to him?" Tucker asked. He always knew Danny could beat up Dash but never came to do it. '_something must have really ticked him off.'_

"Just a few..uh…bruises."

"Define bruises." Sam said.

"Just a black eyes, broken nose, few teeth lost, maybe a broken jaw, and a feeling that's a lot less worse than a cramp in his stomach."(Sorry to all the people that like dash. If there is any.)

Both Sam and Tuckers jaws dropped.

"What did he do to make you so mad?" Tucker asked recovering from his shock. Even if it was Dash, that was a little extreme.

Danny looked like he really didn't want to say it but of course he had to.

"He…said…he called-well he just said some things about you guys that ticked me off." Danny wanted to stop talking but he couldn't. " He called Tuck a lackey and when he called Sam a bitch. I got really mad and just went off on him."(I don't think Dash would say that but it's the only thing that came to mind and that's the only '_bad word'_ in here.)

Now both Sam and Tucker looked mad but once again Tucker calmed down although you could tell he was still mad. The same couldn't be said for Sam.

"Why would he even say that!? I mean I know he calls us names all the time but it's never this serious." Sam said. But, she was right. This didn't really happen. Then again, it might be that serious.

"Manson, is there something you have to say to the class?"Lancer said rather annoyed.

"No." She said trying to hold her anger in.

"Well I actually kinda ticked him off. I called him a stupid idiot who takes all his anger out on people he's jealous of."

"Oh….but still he didn't have to say all that. What you said was the truth." Sam said still mad.

"Some people don't know how to handle the truth." Tucker said.

" Calm down Sam, I don't think he'll bother us anymore, but I'm pretty sure I'm gona get in a lot of trouble."

"But on the bright side we finally can come to school without fear of getting bullied." Tucker said.

" I-" They were cut off by Lancer's voice suddenly getting louder.

"Now you kids have to get in the grove and…. Lay down some mad skills telling' the truth." Lancer was trying yet another lame attempt to be cool.

"Here's the hostess that made all this possible…please welcome Dalva." The whole class had clapped except Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Ok, now we have a very serious problem." Danny said with a hint of nervousness.


	6. What kind of question is that

**Ok i'm sorry that it took me a while to update and im sorry but it's winter break and i was having fun. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter i think it's pretty good but if you think i need to work on something then dont hesitate to tell me an i do except flames. They dont really discourge me but i like to see all point of views. So....dont forget to review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Danny phantom but i own the idea of the thought that i will some day......we all know that wont happen so just go ahead with the story.**

* * *

"Hello children, are you all excited for the contest?" Asked Dalva suddenly directing her look at the trio in the back which made them jump just a little.

Nobody said anything except the cricket who was in Mikey's pocket for some reason. He picked the right moment to chirp though.

"Hehe, they're all jumping for joy but you know the kids these days have their own body language so they seem like they're-" pulled out his 'hip book' to find the supposed correct word " the chiz dawg."

Everyone groaned and Dalva just looked at him like he was actually growing hair on his head.

"Yes, well I'm sure by the time I'm through with them, they'll be jumping for joy for sure. Mwhaha-"Realizing everyone was staring at her she stopped laughing and regained her composure.

"I suppose we should be getting to the auditorium now."Dalva said as she walked down the hall way followed by everyone else.

"Please tell me you guys think that's Vlad to." Tucker said.

"I'm pretty sure that is but….he looks so much like a actual woman that it seems it might be one of his goons or something." Sam said looking like she was ready to puke.

"Well he is a froot loop. But until we're sure, we have to play it safe." They continued to follow behind the crowd.

Suddenly Tucker's watch started beeping which made Danny jump.

"Dude, it's just my watch." Tucker said giving him a funny look along with Sam.

"I know, I've just been on edge lately every time I hear something beeping. You know because of the new Doooo-merang."

"Oh yah. I remember that encounter like it was yesterday." Tucker said.

"It was yesterday." Danny said returning the weird look Tucker gave him a moment ago.

"Right, I knew that."

Flashback…….

"Well I don't see any ghost so I guess we can call it a night." Danny said to Tucker and Sam finishing up their nightly patrol.

"Wait Danny what's that thing coming up behind you." Tucker said pointing to something red and silver…ish.

"What are you- whoa!" Something zoomed by him just barley missing him. It came to an abrupt stop and came right back at Danny.

"What is it?"Sam and Tucker asked in unison.

"I think it's the dooo-moerang. It blows up the ghost it's keyed in on without actually blowing up its self." Danny said still trying to avoid the thing.

"Cant you cut it off or something?" Both Sam and Tucker were worried about the fact that Danny might blow up.

"I don't know, my parents just invented this if I could I can't touch it now or I might blow up."

"Well, try to trick it or something." Sam said.

"You could trap it some where." Tucker suggested.

"Maybe I can trick it into a box."Danny thought aloud. Then Danny flew down the street headed for the box store with Sam and Tucker close behind.

"Catch me if you can Doomy." Danny said phasing into the box store.

"Ok, that was a lame quip." Tucker said with Sam nodding in agreement. Good thing the door was unlocked as Sam and Tucker came running in only to see Danny fly into a box with the dooo-merang very close behind. Next thing they knew, Danny phased out the floor next to the box, he closed and taped it up. Then he picked it up and threw it behind a bunch of other boxes.

"Well, that takes care of that…..for now." Danny said as they left the store which was surprisingly still in tact. Except for the box that was jumping around in the mist of all the other boxes.

End flashback……

"You know in retro spec, putting it in a box store that the box ghost goes to all the time wasn't such a good idea. I think it'll escape due to the careless act."Sam said then noticing that they were already up on stage in their seats. Then Danny stole the words right out of her mouth.

"How did we get on stage already?" But before anyway could answer Dalva talked into the microphone.

"Let's get this started. But, first there are a few rules." Dalva said rolling her eyes.

"No interrupting, tell the truth, and listen to what else I say. You will have to place this lie detector helmet on you head in order for us to know if you are actually telling the truth. Also you must choose one of the following categories that I read off. So now lets start this for real. The participates today are Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Valerie, Star, Tucker, Sam, and Danny. (I'm going in order of the way I said their names.) First up, Paulina Sanchez."

She came up and sat down in the chair placing the helmet on her head. The chair looked metallic lie detector was gray with glowing green lines and dots everywhere on the helment connected to a funny looking contraption that beeps really loud if you tell a lie.

"Ok, choose one of the following categories fight, hate, love, school, or random question?"

"Um…love." She said.

" Do you love to eat at the nasty burger?"

"No, I hate that nasty fattening place." She said that with a straight normal , she wasn't so good at hiding her nervous facial expression.

BEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

"Look like you lied so your out of here."

"What?! This must be a mistake! I-"She was suddenly grabbed by two security guards and taken away to the hall.

" You cant do this! If my papa were here, wouldn't allow this if he was here and have you two ever heard of moisturizer. Get your grubby hands off me."Finally she was put out and the yelling ceased. It was a little extreme but better then having her scream in your face.

"Good riddance." Dalva said under her breath. " Next up is Dash Baxter." He came up, sat down, and put the helmet on. He had a black eye and a nose cast on. Apperantly his jaw wasn't broken. But he still looked pretty beat up. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone. No one knew who beat him up though, if he told what happened his reputation would be ruined. Plus, he's not a snitch.

"Choose one of the following categories fight, hate, love, school, or random question."

"I choose fight." Oh, the irony.

"Ok, do you fight people because your jealous of them?" Double irony.

"what? What kind of question is that?" He said thrown a bit off guard.

"Just answer the question." Dalva said already starting to get agitated.

"No."

BEEEEEPPPPP

"Looks like you-"

"Whatever, I'm blowin' this popsicle-stand anyway." Dash said getting up and leaving his self. But, he really left because he knew people were snickering at him. They were already making up rumors. It's not so fun being on the other side of the stick.

"Great. Next is Kwan." He came up and….you get the drill. The only difference was he looked like he was about to have a panic never really was good in front of a crowd that wasn't in his age group. Plus he didn't know how to satisfy other crowds. But, in all reality, he was thinking to hard about it.

" Choose one of the following categories. I'm pretty sure you remember."

"Uh...um...I-er...school." He said trying to collect his nerves.

"Then would you rather play school sports or do your homework?" Dalva looked like she could kill someone right now. She just wanted to get to the big finally.

"Uh……sports." All nerves are finally collected. Except for a few though...I think.

BEEEEPPPP

"Oh, I'm not sorry but that's incorrect, your out." Dalva said now letting her impatient attitude show more.

"Now up is Valerie Grey." She came up, sat down, and put on the helmet.

"Choose one of the following categories I previously read before."

"Hate." She said not seeming like she was in a good mood for some reason.

"Well then, do you hate ghost or your _second_ job more?"

Gave her her full attention when she said this.

"How did you know about that?"

"Just answer the question."

"My second job." She said seeing no point in answering or not answering the question……correctly.

BEEEEEEP

"Looks like your outa' here." Valerie just got up and walked of the stage looking peeved. Oh man, if looks could kill then Dalva wouldn't be here right now.

Danny on the other hand was a little suprised. He thought she liked her '_second job_', seeing as she's on Danny's tail all the time. She seemed so enthusiastic about it. Maybe she lied on purpose. She probably wasn't in the best of moods.

"Next is up, come sit down. Stop walking so -" That was unnecissary, but you can tell she dosen't have much tolerence for things. She was about to pay a small price for it to.

"Hold up, you cant boss me around and ruin my rep like you did to the others with those questions. I mean we're not even getting paid real money for this. Just some stupid rectangular check like paper and it dosen't even have a lot of zero's!" Like I said before, if looks could kill Dalva wouldn't even be alive in her afterlife. If that's possible. You get the point. Then she stalked of the stage royally peeved and walked out into the hall and out the door with her nose high in the air.

"Ok there is going to be a quick break. There is only three more contestants left." Dalva said then walking off stage to do…whatever she was about to do.

Backstage…..

"Dude calm down." Tucker said.

"I cant, I'm 99.9% sure that's Vlad. It's very creepy considering that he's a woman, and I know he's got something up his sleeve. The only thing is, why didn't my ghost sense go off at all? Star was right though, Dalva knew how to get rid of everyone with only one question. I don't think it should be that easy.

"Your right. But,if it is Vlad he could be diguising his ghost signiture so your ghost sense dosen't pick it up."Tucker said shrugging his shoulders.

"But what could he possibly have?"

"Uh…maybe it's that glowing necklace around his neck. It is kinda obvious, I mean what else could it be." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"I guess that makes sense. But, I don't think we should finish this. I got a feeling this won't end well if we do."

Suddenly they felt someone push them back on stage. Thier hands were cold. Ghost like cold to be exact. "Get back out there. It's starting again."

"Well to late now." Sam said as they all sat down.

"Hope your break got you charged up because we have_ a lot_ to go." Dalva said of course making it sound like she had an alternative meaning behind it. The typical villan type thing.

"So Tucker Foley, your up." He came up and got situated in the chair and with the detector. He didn't show it but, his nerves were on high end and defenses were up.

"Choose one of the categories."

"I choose random question." Not the brightest thing to do in this particulsr situation.

" OK, do you love meat or technology more?" Dalva had an evil smirk on her face. Another typical villanist type thing.

Tucker thought about it and slowly got more nervous and then suddenly started sweating due to his love for both and not being able to decide.

"Um…..uh…..I-I choose meat. NO! Wait! Technology! No! I choose meat! No! Technology! NO! M-"He was cut off by the lie detector which could apparently talk.

"Malfunction! Malfunction! Mal-….fun-…..ction." The computer said breaking down.

"What…..What happened?" Tucker asked.

"It would appear that it couldn't tell whether you were telling the truth or not." Dalva said just as shocked as everyone else. This was state of the art tech and a 14 year old boys mind made it break down.

"So does that mean I'm still in?" Tucker asked not wanting to leave his friends in this mess.

"I guess-" She was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from Tucker.

"Dinner time already! Sorry guys I gota go, it's meat loaf tonight." Tucker zoomed of so fast that nothing was left except dust particles in the shape of him for a few seconds. Apparently he forgot about 'not wanting to leave his friends in this mess.'

This made Sam and Danny chuckle a little.

Suddenly, from behing stage a 'person' half floating and half walking came in with another lie detector that looked exactly the same. He also switched the chairs which also looked the same. Then they walked off.

"What's the point in switching the chairs?" Danny asked not meaning to say it.

" I ask the questions. Not you!" Dalva said with another non-lady-like glitch in her voice.

"Now next up…Sam Manson!" She said with a little to much excitement and a little glitch in her voice, yet again. Either she was about to hatch a plan or had real voice problems. Maybe it's not even a 'she' like we thought before.

She walked up to the chair slowly and sat down with the helmet attached.

"Choose-"

"Hate."

"Do you hate that Daniel over there goes out with other girls."

"NO, I'm perfectly fine with what he does." She thought that if she thought hard enough the machine would take the bait. Then again, she shouldn't have said anything at all.

BEEEEEEPPPPPPP

She was wrong, didn't matter how she thought about it.

Danny who was further back was a little shocked.

"Sam was actually jealous of other girls...or being protective. Could she really like me?" Danny though out loud, thankful no one heard.

"This could also be called jealousy. But, that's for a later date to discuss. You must stay up here though since you two are the last ones. If he dosen't answer these questions right, we'll go into the _killer_ bonus round. So come on down Daniel."

"Wait, that wasn't in the rules!" Danny said a little louder than necissary.

"Take a seat...pl..ea..se." She had a awful hard time saying the word please an holding in the anger that was clearly on her face.

Danny walked up slowly and sat down just as slow. All just to tick her off a little, he was sure it was Vlad. He put the helmet on, ready for the torture. Again, this isn't the smartest thing to do in this situation. Especially if you have a bad feeling.

"First we have to take some safety precautions." Suddenly, ghostly straps came up and tied him down, unable to escape due to the fact they were ghost proof.

"What kind of precautions are you thinking of?!" Danny said loudly trying to pull free which wasn't working. Then the two security guards grabbed Sam to refrain her before she could try to help him. She kept struggling and then thought for a second. She could try to get help from the crowd. It was worth a shot.

She turned her head to the crowd.

"Come on people, you cant be this dense. Does this look normal to you?"

"I assure you there is nothing to worry about, these are just safety precautions. Now, let's get started. Choose a category. I will ask three questions from which ever one you choose."

"How dense can these people be?" Sam said right before Danny anwsered.

"I..uh..choose random question." He said going completely and utterly against his instincts. What was with these bad decisions today.

"Well then, this is _completely _random. Is Danny phantom half ghost and half human, also known as a halfa?"

Danny tried to hold it in but he had to breath. Even if he lied, it wouldn't be good enough. It would probably detect it.

"Yes."

DING

The whole room was filled with shock. Phones dropped, jaws dropped, everything just suddenly dropped. Now their full attention was on nothing but Danny. With everyone thinking the same thing.'_How did he know that, what else does he know?'_

"Ok next question, Do you know who his human half is?" Dalva said with this crazy looking grin on her face.

Once again Danny couldn't hold it in.

"Yes."

DING

Once again, the crowd was flabbergasted.

"Ok third question, what….is his human half's name?"

The whole crowd leaned forward as if they couldn't hear when he anwsers. All waiting in anticipation.

Danny took in a deep breath and tried holding it in as long as he could hoping some miricale would happen.

On the sidelines was Sam trying to get away from the guards who were having a hard time holding her down. Then all of a sudden she stopped and another idea popped into her head that should have been there a long time ago. But she only had one shot. '_I hope desire dosen't twist this around.'_

"I wish I didn't make that wish about Danny saying everything he thinks!" She half shouted.

"Aw fiddle sticks, now I cant mess with that. So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Deserie said. But she didn't appear anywhere.

Pink smoke engulfed Danny while everyone started screaming and running towards the door. Just then Dalva flew over to the doors, closed them, and locked them.

"No one is leaving until I finish what I came for!" Dalva said touching the charm on the necklace which took away the disguise, turning him into Vlad Plasmius.

"Sit!Now!" Vlad then flew back to the stage only to find Sam un-doing the straps.

Vlad then pulled out is Ecto-ray gun which was now modified and aimed it at her.

In his mind…..

_This is all Samantha's fault. Now how am I supposed to get him to tell his secret……IDEA! I'll use the girl, emotions are your greatest weakness._

Back to the real world…….

He shot the _modified_ Ecto-ray gun at Sam.

Danny heard something fire and looked up only to see a Ecto-ray headed towards Sam.

"Sam! Look out!"But it was to late. The impact sent her back into the wall making dust surround her with the slightest pink glow in the deepest part of the dust. Then finally it cleared. Revealing the source of the pink glow.

"S-Sam?"

* * *

**Some of you are probably thinking 'Is Sam dead?!' and maybe something more along the lines of 'If he modified it then what actully happened to her?'**

**Wellllllll......i cant tell you now. But if you review i can type faster. So i bid you adu my fellow people of the world. So untill next time.....review! Please....**


	7. Well that was unexpected

**YAH! Finally updated. I'm about 50 minutes late of when i'd actually said i'd update but i did it! I hope no one's to mad at me and if your still reading this I REALLY AM THANKFUL! I should have this story done within the next couple weeks. I wrote up the ending and everything, I just have to type it up! Soooo, no one is probably reading this and if they are, i'm sure you wana get to the story so...READ AWAY!**

* * *

Danny undid the last strap on his arm and stood up ready to run over to Sam. Then suddenly a pink bubble emerged from the ruble and dust with Sam inside holding her head against her hand.

"What is this? What's going on?" Sam asked realizing she was contained while beating on the walls of the impenetrable bubble.

Danny on the other hand had emotion after emotion flickering on and off his face ranging from confusion, shock, anger, and….humorous. Then he suddenly started to laugh causing everyone to look at him.

"Wow Vlad, I've seen a good number of ridiculous things in my life as a hero. But this? This is outrageous! Really? A bubble? That's what you came up with? HA! You really had me scared for a second there."

Danny failed to notice the fire burning in Vlad's eye's as he continued laughing.

"Shut it you little whelp! You should never underestimate things or people! Especially me or suffer the consequences!" Vlad yelled aiming the ray gun at Sam who was still in the bubble.

Danny continued to snicker. "Oh no! What are you gona do now, huh? Pop the bubble? Oh, I'm so-" Danny stopped abruptly as he was interrupted by a ear piercing scream. He looked up only to find out that it was coming from Sam with electricity crackling from inside the bubble.

Danny came to his senses and snapped back to reality from his momentary shell shock, he got ready to transform.

"I'm goin' g-"

"Ah, ah, ah…wouldn't want to do that right now would you?" Lad asked smirking as he gestured towards the crowd.

Danny looked over in response, his eyes meeting those of a confused and scared audience as he got out of his signature stance. Vlad had since stopped the electricity emitting from the bubble.

"You know, it wasn't even that strong really. Only a Watt or two." Vlad smirked evilly as he gained Danny's attention again.

"Let her go Vlad! She's got nothing to do with this!"

Sam frowned slightly at this.

'_I do have something to do with this! I'm in this just as much as he is…' _Sam thought to her self recovering from the slight shock still.

"Dear boy, she has everything to do with this. She's the answer to all my problems with you." Vlad stated unknowingly saying what was on Sam's mind…to an extent.

Danny all but stood there with a confused expression on his face. Vlad sighed and elaborated.

"Emotions are your greatest weakness…you know, I can use them against you to get what I want from you as you attempt to save the love of your life?...need I go on?"

Danny blushed a deep red, fully realizing what Vlad meant, as did Sam.

"Well by the look on your face, I see you get my point. So, back to the matter at hand, you never answered my question." Vlad hovered in mid-air along with bubble Sam eyeing the boy below him.

"Why would I answer to you?"

Vlad shook his head in disappointment. "Hm…seems you forgot already?" Vlad smirked as he held the ray gun up to the bubble again.

Everyone in the room tensed up as Sam braced her self.

"Wait!" Danny yelled to late as Vlad pulled the trigger.

But, this time it didn't shock her, it just shrank a bit earning a small gasp from Sam who could no longer stand up straight.

"Haha. Scared you didn't I?" Vlad gave off a low evil chuckle before he glared back at Danny.

"So are you ready to answer my question?" Danny nodded. " What is the ghost boys human name?..I want a full answer too. No funny stuff." Vlad still continued to point the gun at Sam.

Danny hesitated.

" The longer you take, the smaller the bubble gets." He said as he pulled the trigger again making Sam bend over almost at a complete 90 degree angle.

**DANNY'S POV**

'_I'm not ready to tell everyone yet! I can't!'_

'_**But you have to do it for Sam!'**_

'_I know but…'_

'_**But what huh? You scared? You really gona let Sam die this way? Just because you don't wan to tell the world your secret who would probably shun you, hunt you down, chase you, turn against y-"**_

'_NOT HELPING!'_

'_**Heh…sorry. But, you know what you gota do!'**_

'_You're right! I'm going to do it and after all this is over, I'll see a therapist about talking to my self!'_

He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by Vlad's sarcastic voice.

**NOBODY'S POV**

"Seems I've _over_ estimated your love for the young Goth girl if it takes you this long to respond."

By now Sam was on her knees and had her arms held up on both sides of the bubble braced against it while bending slightly.

Danny growled slightly under his breath and was about to say a witty comeback but decided against it. He couldn't think of a good one anyway so he went with a straight forward answer.

"The ghost boy's real name is-" He paused briefly looking around the room at the audience eagerly looking back, Sam with a worried look on her face, and Vlad with that stupid smirk. Then he took a deep breath. "-me. Danny Fenton."

Danny shut his eyes tight waiting for it. What it was, he didn't know. But he expected the worse.

After a couple seconds went by and nothing happened, he opened one eye and looked at everyone. He then opened the other one and just as he did so, everyone in the crowd burst into a roar of laughter.

I don't think Vlad, Sam, or Danny expected this judging from the look on their faces. Suddenly Vlad's expression changed to a glare pointed at Danny.

"Seems like they don't believe you. Prove it to them." He yelled over the laughter causing the laughter to die down as fear gained dominance once again in everyone's eyes. They gazed up at the stage to see what would happen.

"But-"

Before Danny could utter another word the bubble shrank again.

Now Sam could barley look up and could no longer bend her arms out. She looked to be in a very uncomfortable position.

"Ok! I'll do it!" Danny cast a quick glance at Sam before taking another deep breath and transforming into his ghost form without even sayinf his infamous catch phrase.

The crowd gave a much more expected reaction as they all gasped in unison and gawked at Danny phantom were only seconds before Danny Fenton stood.

"There, Happy now! You got what you wanted now let Sam go!"

Vlad chuckled darkly for a bit. "It's true, all heros are stupid and blinded by what they believe is right. You naïve little boy. Do you really think I'd just let her go? Tsk, tsk. You should've thought other wise. I didn't actually plan this far ahead to tell you the truth but, it turned out in my favor so I can't complain. I think I'll just keep her. She could be of much use to me…it gets lonely with just the maddie holograms ever since maddie (the cat) ran away."

Danny noticed Vlad looked a bit spaced out. Danny took this as a chance as he shot up to him unnoticed and gave him a swift kick in the face. From shock and a little pain, Vlad dropped the gun and flew through the ceiling as Danny caught it before it could hit the ground. He then flew over to Sam.

"You okay?" Danny asked as he blushed for no apparent reason.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" She yelled only to be slightly muffled because of how far she was bent down.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, standard question."

"Mhmm, now can you get me out of this thing!"

"Hehe. Sure, now let's see…"

As Danny examined the gun to find the best possible solution, he failed to notice Vlad zoom through the hole once more and punch and kick Danny rapidly as he was caught of guard. Then Vlad gave Danny one hard final blow to Danny sending him through the stage and crating a body shaped hole. But, not before he got the gun from him in the midst of battle.

Vlad glared into the hole aiming the gun at Sam once more.

"I changed my mind! I don't need this brat!" He yelled before pulling the trigger once more. Now Sam was in the position with her head pushed down tightly to her knees. (Imagine the way you are when your in a tornado warning position) Sam gave a small gasp of pain wishing she was more flexible as she was forced into this very uncomfortable position.

" What now huh hero? No last minute ditch effort to save her life?" He said sarcastically as he prepared to pull the trigger again.

**IN THE HOLE**

Danny stood slowly rubbing his head while weighing his options.

'_One more shot and she'll probably die.' \_

'_**Shame. Terrible way to die isn't it?'**_

'_What the heck? You are terrible at being a…what are you exactly? My conscience?'_

'_**No time to dwell on this! You need to do something!'**_

'_Like what? Obviously I can't just fly up there, it'll take to long and she'll be dead by the time I reach her…'_

'_**Uh, HELLO! You have other powers besides flying!'**_

'…_I knew that….now let's see. Ghost ray?'_

'_**It'll probably have no effect.'**_

' _Uh…intangibility?'_

'_**That's just stupid! What good would that do! He's about to shoot now!'**_

'_Oh crap!'_

'_**HURRY UP!'**_

'_Um….uh…what about-'_

"ICE POWERS!" He suddenly yelled out. Down from the hole in the stage, he fired his ice beams just a couple seconds after Vlad fired his weapon. But, Vlad's hit first….

* * *

**SOOOO! Did you like it...hate it...not so sure? I changed alot around from what i originally had before. But, i do accept flames, I don't tkae it in a bad way, it's more like...harsh criticism to me so i can use it to write better. Always room for improvement right? But, reviews in general are nice so...REVIEW!...please?**


	8. she'll be fine?

**Sorry it took me a while to update. But, i'm getting ready to go on vacation! So i probly wont update for about a week but then again maybe i will...It depends. I might put up another chapter tonight but I have to finish packing so don't get your hopes up...:) Anyway here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Previously...**

**"ICE POWERS!" He suddenly yelled out. Down from the hole in the stage, he fired his ice beams just a couple seconds after Vlad fired his weapon. But, Vlad's hit first….**

**Chapter 8**

Just as the bubble started to shrink Danny's ice blast hit the bubble instantly freezing it and Sam inside.

By then Danny had flown out of the hole and was hovering a couple feet off the ground. Then, the newly formed ice bubble started falling fast due to the sudden weight. Danny sped off towards it and caught it right before it hit the ground and sat it down nice an steady.

Suddenly…

**BAM!**

Vlad hit Danny head on and he flew into the wall with a thud. Vlad continuously punched him in any open spot he saw before picking him up by the neck tightly and throwing him across the stage and into chairs as the forgotten crowd scrambled to get out of the way.

"I'm tired of this stupid game! It's time to end this." Vlad said with his voice rising a little more at every word walking towards Danny.

Danny slowly stood up as he tried to collect his vision when he saw Vlad coming for him. He looked over Vlad and saw Sam.

'_She wont last long in that bubble while she's frozen.'_

'_**I know that!'**_

With a sudden burst of anger and determination, he flew towards Vlad while throwing ecto-blasts that Vlad easily dodged. When he finally reached vlad, instead of going for the obvious punch in the face like Vlad expected, he flipped over him at the last second and gave a powerful kick directly in the middle of Vlad's back. He flew forward with a cry of pain but before he could go far danny appeared in front of him and punched the right side of his face causing Vlad to head straight to the left wall. But, he stopped abruptly just before he hit it and disappeared only to re-appear in front of Danny and deliver a roundhouse kick him in the side before he realized what was happening. Then he picked him up by his leg and swung him around in the air before slamming him into the ground.

Danny slowly and painfully opened his eyes only to be met with fire burning red ones which belonged to Vlad. He tried to stand and back away but Vlad kicked him back down before he could even blink.

Danny flipped over and tried to get away again but Vlad stomped him down again. He cried out in pain as he heard a crack come from inside his chest as Vlad began to speak.

"Now!"

**KICK!**

"It's time!"

**STOMP!**

"I finally!"

**KICK!**

"I GET RID OF YOU!" Vlad yelled as he held up his hand to Danny's backside right above where his heart was supposed to be getting ready to blast him to oblivion.

"I don't think so."

Vlad,mildly surprised, turned around to see the owner of the voice only to be met with a Fenton thermos right between his eyes.

Next thing he knew he felt incredibly cramped in a cylindrical space after seeing a blinding light.

Danny groaned as he turned over and sat up holding his chest to see his savior.

"Tucker…" Danny gave the biggest smile he could manage before trying to stand only to moan in pain.

"Ya man, are you o-"

"Don't even ask that question. But, how-…when did- why'd you-" Danny stumbled over his words as Tucker cut him off.

"I saw the news. I only saw the part where you revealed your self and was already on my , all the doors were locked so I had to go all the way around to the back stage entrance. I had no idea it got this bad. I'm just glad you and Sam-"

Danny's eyes widened with realization.

"SAM!"Danny suddenly stood up only to fall again in pain clutching his chest. This time he stood up more slowly and limped his way over towards her.

"Uh Danny, maybe you should take it easy." Tucker said with concern in his voice, not only for Danny but Sam too.

" Don't worry Tucker, super-natural abilities, remember? I'll heal fast, within a couple minutes tops."

This reminder of information eased Tuckers nerve but only slightly. "So…what happened to Sam?"

Danny walked up to the ice and took a moment to judge how thick it was.

"I'll tell you later. I need to concentrate."

After about a half minute he sliced the ice in half with his eye blast beams being careful not to hit Sam. He caught her as she started to fall out. Her skin was tinged a light blue and she felt incredibly cold as he cradled her bridal style on the floor. The first thing he did was check to see if she was breathing. She was, but it wasn't very strong. He started to try and wake her up as Tucker kneeled beside them.

"Sam, come on wake up, I need to know if your ok." His voice was laced with worry as he started to shake her lightly.

"Sam? Come on."

She didn't move.

"I know you hear me. Wake up!"

Nothing.

"Please Sam! Do something…anything so I know your ok…I-..I love you…" Danny said with his eyes going glassy.

Her eyes twitched slightly but she still didn't wake up. Just then, Tucker made his presence known.

"Dude, you should fly her to the hospital while she's still breathing." Tucker didn't really know what to say as Danny nodded and took off through the whole in the roof from earlier. Danny cringed ,noticeably, in pain although it wasn't as bad as before.

"They'll be okay." Tucker said trying to reassure himself as he turned around only to notice a crowd of people still there. Some had tears in their eyes, some with shocked faces, and others cowering in fear still. There were even people with phones out recording everything.

"Um…..hi…" Tucker stood there awkwardly until half of them started running up to him trying to ask questions.

' **Great. I guess I'll be here for a while.'**

With Danny…

'**Oh man I hope she dosen't die.'**

…

After he got no response from himself who he was talking to earlier, he continued to fly in silence. That was until the girl in his arms started to involuntarily shake violently in his arms.

"Sam?"She opened her eyes slightly but enough to where Danny could see them. "Your awake!"

"D…D-D-Danny….s-so c-c-cold…" She said in almost a low whisper as she continued to shake.

" I know, don't worry. We're almost there." He looked down again only to find her eyes closed as she still continued to shake violently. It's ironic how this is a good yet bad sign. Good because it means she's alive. Bad because she might be developing hypothermia.

He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not so he flew faster towards the hospital…

* * *

**It was kind of short so I think i'll do another chapter tonight but did you like it anyway? Review and let me know please!**


	9. hospital madness

**Hello everyone! Technically i updated twice in less than a day! This is the last chapter too. Buuuut, I put the rest of the chapters together to make this one long so you don't have to keep waiting for me to update. It took me hours to type this so I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Previously...**

" **I know, don't worry. We're almost there." He looked down again only to find her eyes closed as she still continued to shake violently. It's ironic how this is a good yet bad sign. Good because it means she's still alive. Bad because she might be developing hypothermia.**

**He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not so he flew faster towards the hospital…**

At the hospital…

"Somebody I need help!" Danny yelled running through the emergency room doors with Sam still shaking in his arms. He was still in his ghost form too.

The lady at the front desk looked up and was momentarily shocked at the situation before her. She knew what was going on. It had been all over the news. But, she finally snapped out of her shocked state and grabbed the intercom phone and, in a urgent voice, called down the needed doctors. Danny was getting impatient even though it hadn't even been thirty seconds yet but who wouldn't when the love of your life is barely alive in your arms?

No more than a minute later did the doctors finally come down with a stretcher and made Danny lay her down gently on it.

"She'll be ok right?"

They didn't respond, instead they prepared to wheel her away. Sure he knew they can't answer that question but reassurance is always good when it comes from someone else right? They had already entered the elevator and he was about to follow when the lady from the desk came up behind him.

"Sir, we need you to take a seat in the waiting room over there to the left. We'll notify you if given information." He could tell she was nervous but, not sure if it was from fear or excitement. He just nodded his head hesitantly and went over to the waiting room. It was pretty plain, just white walls, a magazine table in the corner, and a TV on the wall. These chairs were pretty uncomfortable too.

Danny stopped looking around when he felt like someone was watching him. He finally noticed that there were people in the room with him. It wasn't many, only people who looked to be in there late twenty's or mid thirty's. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he gave a shy wave to everyone looking at him. Some of them nodded and smiled and went back to what they were doing supposedly. He could feel them glance at him every so often. But, he was grateful none of them came over to him like a bunch of crazed fans. After a couple minutes of avoiding glances he turned his attention to the TV which was set to the news.

He caught the last bit of the reporters sentence. "- Danny Fenton is really Danny phantom. Here's a video of what happened not to long ago."

A video popped up on the screen but it wasn't very good. You could tell they recorded this from outside the window in the air. All you could make out was a pink bubble and two people on stage. It was to far away to see the faces though. So when, what was supposed to be, Danny transformed all you could see was a bright light and then the figure(Danny) was standing there in noticeably darker clothes.

"Well we didn't get a good view but I assure you that was him.-" The reporter stopped and appeared to be talking into her earpiece .

"Oh! Good news people. We just got word from eye witnesses that they recorded what happened on their phone. We're streaming the video now." The video came up and it moved around much more than the last one but you could make out the faces and voices. This time it was no denying that Danny Fenton was Danny phantom as he transformed. Danny didn't even need to look to feel the stares burning holes in his body. Then he felt someone directly in front of him as he turned around. It was Tucker once again in front of him only he was huffing and puffing.

"I *huff* ran all the way *huff huff* here after *puff* you took off and- *deep breath* left me to get mobbed by the crowd." He finished and plopped down in a empty seat next to Danny still trying to catch his breath.

"But that's like five miles and you can barley run a mile." Danny stated amazed. Tucker hated exercise of any kind and hated hospitals even more. It just goes to show you how loyal Tuck is to his friends.

"I know, don't remind me." He was still struggling to catch his breath.

"You do know this is a hospital?"

" No it's not! It's a Tech store with supermodels that work here." Tucker had his eyes shut tight and almost had his breath back. He didn't want to face the harsh reality of where he actually was. They sat in silence for a couple more minutes until Tucker broke it.

"So what happens now?"

Danny briefly glanced at Tucker before answering. "Right now, we wait to see about Sam. I don't even want to think about what's going to happen."  
Just as he said that a bunch of reporters and fans busted through the emergency doors and straight to the waiting room already yelling questions on their way.

"Ghost boy! Is it true your half ghost or just taking over Danny's body?"

", how do you feel about everything right now?"

"Do you eat human food?"

"Do you breath?"

"Can you sign my chest?"

Danny and Tucker took one glance at each other and understood the silent message passed between them as they stood an ran away from the people. They turned a corner and began going from door to door to see if one was unlocked and found one at the end of the hall. Both boys hurriedly slammed the door shut and a couple of seconds later, what sounded like a stampede, ran by the door still yelling questions. After they were sure the vultures..-er- reporters were gone, they relaxed and surveyed their surroundings. A Janitors closet. Typical.

"You never lost the crowd when you were running did you?" Danny asked.

"I did! But they knew you were at the hospital. I just managed to get here before they did."

" So, you didn't bother to tell me this why?"

"Uh…I forgot?"

Danny just sighed and face palmed himself, a familiar yet unwanted action.

"I guess we'll just wait here for a while until they get tired of looking and leave. I don't think a doctor will come looking for us in a janitors closet."

Tucker nodded as they both slumped down and waited patiently waiting for anything to happen.

At the box store…

The dooooom-erang is seen finally busting out of the box Danny tricked it into. He made a whole as it flew through the roof.

"Target:Danny phantom. Mission: Find and destroy. Ecto signature found: Amity park Hospital." The computerized voice stated as it flew of in the direction of the hospital.

(A/N: I was gona stop here but you guys deserve more!)

After carefully scoping the area to make sure the crowd was gone, they returned to the waiting room a hour later. There were only two other people in there now and both were sleep. Danny looked over at his long-time best friend and saw he was dozing off too. Now that he was officially bored and had no one to talk to, he unwillingly returned to his thoughts.

'_**It doesn't take that long to**__**warm someone up right? Something had to go wrong! What if she' dead right now? I don't think I could make it. I never got to tell her how I felt…well I did but she didn't respond so it doesn't count. Does she even love me back. I know this isn't puppy love, this is the real deal! Man I hope she's ok. What if-'**_

'_SHUDDUP! Dang your giving me a headache and it's a hundred times worse when your actually in the head!'_

'_**Oh now you talk again?'**_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_**You didn't talk to me earlier while I was flying to the hospital!'**_

'_Uh, don't mean to bust your bubble but, I AM YOU! Your controlling what I'm saying and what I do. So you just imagined that I wasn't talking to you.'_

Silence….

' _**What…so am I-'**_

'_Crazy? Coco? Loco? Yes you probably are. But, not the serious 'you need help' crazy.'_

'_**But if I'm controlling you then I'm just telling my self what I want to hear….?'**_

'_Don't ask me, I'm you._

'_**Gah! Whatever I'm done with this.'**_ Danny finally came back to reality slightly confused. Then he heard a loud snore come from beside him and automatically knew it was Tucker. He also noticed no one else was in the waiting room which was good in his opinion, no more eyes on him.

What time was it anyway?

6:00. So they'd been here for two in a half hours? Wow.

Wait, so shouldn't Sam be better by now? Just then a doctor came from around the corner walking towards them. It was safe to assume he was coming for them because there was no one else there waiting. He nudged Tucker sharply in the side to wake him before he stood up.

"Mr…um-" The doctor looked him up and down before finishing. "-phantom."

Danny looked at himself and noticed he was still in his ghost form, wondering why as he changed back to his normal self.

" You can call me Danny." Tucker was now standing next to him half awake.

" is stable and you are able to see her if you'll follow me." He turned and walked towards the elevator not giving Danny or Tucker time to respond, only to follow. They entered the elevator and as the doctor pressed the button Danny began to ask questions.

"So what room is Sam in?"

" is in room 317c."

"What exactly was wrong with her? Tucker asked.

"Yah, and what took so long?" Danny asked just as the elevator arrived to their destination. They all stepped out as the doctor answered walking down the hall.

" had developed hypothermia although it was more severe than most cases yet strange, there were traces of ecto-plasm in her which made it harder for us to stabilize her and warm her up. We couldn't let you see her until we extracted it and was sure it was safe enough for her to have visitors. That's what took so long although it went faster than expected." They reached her room just as he finished talking.

"Here she is." The doctor walked up to her and did a quick check-up to make sure everything was ok before leaving the trio in the room.

"She's sleep." Danny said slightly disappointed as he sat down in a chair beside her bed. He noticed Tucker sit next to him slightly shaking.

"What's wrong Tuck?"

"Hospital….still creeps me out."

"Oh ya."

After that they sat in silence for thirty more minutes before Danny looked over at Sam only to see she was still sleep. He sighed and turned over to Tucker who was no longer shaking but looked a little freaked still.

"Hey Tuck?"

Tucker turned to look at Danny to acknowledge that he had his attention.

"You think Sam likes me….I mean like like me?"

Tucker gave Danny a pointed look which turned into a 'are-you-stupid' look.

" You are so clueless! Just wait 'till she wakes up and ask her. I'd tell you if I could but I can't." Danny was about to ask why but then they heard a incoherent thing come from the bed. They looked over to see Sam half awake with her eys barley open.

"Sam?"

"Danny…Tucker?" She said as she turned to look at them.

"Yah, it's us and your finally awake." They were both standing next to her bed on either side. In response, she gave a small smile.

Tucker then spoke up.

" Yah, you gave us a real scare. You should've seen Danny's face, he was so freaked. He even-" Danny elbowed Tucker causing him to give a short cry of pain.

"hehe…what I meant to say was we we're both worried and are glad you're ok." Tucker had a nervous smile on his face half because he was still in a hospital and the other half because he didn't want to get elbowed again. Then he came up with an idea.

"Hey Sam, Danny's got something really important to tell you. I think you'll really _feel_ what he's talking about." Tucker smirked as Danny began to blush while Sam sat there confused. Now he had to make up a good excuse to leave. " Well I think I should go now you know with the phobia with hospitals and all. Don't wana end up in here again. See ya!" He then turned and walked out the door.

Suddenly the air got a lot tenser and awkward. They both desperately tried to avoid eye contact. Then Danny's phone suddenly buzzed. It was a txt from Tucker.

'Say something!' The txt read. Danny briefly wondered how Tucker knew they weren't talking but blew it off for the time being.

"So…" He started awkwardly. They met eye contact briefly but blushed and looked away just as quick.

'Ok this is getting no where, just say it!' It was another txt from Tucker.

Danny now suspicious made a mental note to talk to Tucker later as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves even though it didn't help much.

"Ok Sam, I-" He paused as they made eye contact again. "- I was going to say that I love-…loved the way you handled the questions on the stage. You know, that was really good what you did. When you think about it this night was pretty fun besides you almost dyeing and all." Danny gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Sam who had a slightly puzzled look on her face.

"What I'm trying to say is-" he quickly grabbed her right hand into both of his, both blushing as he did so. "-that I think-…I know that I- *deep breath* I-love you." He then quickly bent down and kissed her before she could respond. He expected the worse. So when she pushed him back meekly with her left hand, fear of rejection shook his body. He opened his eyes and looked at her and saw her smiling.

"I love you too." She said as she pulled him back down to her by the shirt into a fierce kiss filled with all the pent up feelings she had held back for years.

Then….

CLICK!

FLASH!

SNAP!

They both jumped apart and looked towards the door only to see Tucker with his PDA holding up a picture of the two red faced teens lip locking.

"Wow. I got a picture and a video of everything. In other words, blackmail!" He snickered. "It looked like you guys were sucking each others faces off!" He laughed as he looked up to be met with two pairs of eyes with fiery fury burning inside them.

"Uh…hehe…I'm going to go…for real this time." Then he took of down the hall towards the elevator. Danny took off after him but came back a second later and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips.

She smiled. "Don't kill him yet. I want a turn." Then Danny turned into his ghost form and flew out the door towards Tucker who was still waiting for the elevator.

Tucker noticed him and started to run again but got stuck at a dead end at the end of the hall. "Look Danny, it was just harmless fun!"

"Well I'm about to have a little harmful fun." Danny smirked as he took a step closer to Tucker. Just then, something burst through the ceiling above them. As the dust cleared they noticed it was the doooom-erang.

"Target found. Destroy ghost boy." The computerized voice said as it zoomed towards Danny who ducked at the last second.

"Ha! Saved by the doooom-erang!" Tucker said as he ran back the other way towards the elevator.

"This isn't over Tucker!" Danny yelled as he ducked again before flying through the ceiling intangibly trying to escape the doooom-erang once again.

* * *

**So did you like it? I think it turned out pretty good considering it's completley diffrent from what I was really going to put. So review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
